Crap
by isacald
Summary: Paródia! Nao me levem a mal, eu amo Crepusculo oks. Mandem suas opniões! Críticas tb, mas peguem leve. Não escrevo bem comédias :I


Prólogo

Em toda minha vida nunca pensei que veria uma cena como _aquela_. Deparei-me com os dois, entrelaçados, na verdade não conseguia distingui-los. Lentamente fechei a porta e voltei a minha busca desesperada pelo banheiro.

_Querido Diário,_

Meu nome é Belle, Isabelle Marie Swan, o resultado de uma relação de uma doméstica com o seu patrão.

Mais cedo, mamãe me deixou no Terminal, o ônibus não tardou a chegar para me apanhar. Finalmente, cheguei naquela cidadezinha medíocre, o que era de certo modo um alivio, depois de ter passado duas horas sentada ao lado de uma velha gorda e suja, cujo cheiro era o resultado de aproximadamente duas semanas sem banho. Assim que desci do ônibus com a maior dificuldade, caí no chão de quatro, cortando meus joelhos e as palmas das minhas mãos. Ergui a cabeça e avistei meu _pai_, Charles. Charles morava sozinho, depois que sua quarta esposa havia se matado. Mudou-se para uma cidade chuvosa no interior. Onde ele servia como _Bombeiro_. Vestia uma camisa vermelho-berrante e calças _jeans_ coladas no corpo. Eu achei estranho, mas preferi não comentar. Ele não se ofereceu pra carregar minhas malas, nem perguntou se eu tinha me ferido na queda. A viagem foi chata e monótona, Charles passava a maior parte do tempo olhando para o espelho do carro, penteando o bigode.

Quando cheguei, vi de cara na nossa garagem, uma _Kombi_ dos anos 70, um presente do velho amigo de meu pai, um ex-jogador de futebol que havia ficado paraplégico, coitado. Nunca revelei pra ninguém, mas esse sempre foi meu sonho secreto. Quando entramos em casa, Charles me apontou a porta de meu quarto, onde joguei minhas coisas no chão e fui direto pra cama, chorar.

Estou chorando até agora. Os ácaros não me deixam em paz.

_Até logo, Diário, voltarei em breve._

_Querido Diário,_

Acordei cedo hoje, pela primeira vez, percebi que Charles cria galos. Quando me levantei, olhei para janela, Charles já havia saído. Fui ao banheiro, tomei um banho longo, lavei meu cabelo, com xampu de _Goiaba_, meu preferido. Vesti uma roupa qualquer, que peguei na minha mala e desci.

Alimentei os quatro galos, que Charles criava. Um deles cismou e me perseguiu por todo o quintal. Lavei os pratos que Charles deixara lá fazia algum tempo, o que percebi pela grande mancha de molho de carne que eu levei muito tempo pra tirar. E depois tentei dar partida na minha _Kombi_, o que não foi fácil. Cerca de meia hora depois, a Kombi pegou.

Achar a escola, não foi difícil, meu único trabalho foi perguntar onde ficava, quando parei pra abastecer o carro.

Chegando à escola, estacionei meu carro numa única vaga, percebi que era tarde. Entrei por uma porta que tinha uma placa escrita SECRETARIA, a decoração esbanjava flores artificiais de todas ascores e tipos. Me dirigi até o balcão, me apresentei, e pedi meu horário. Com todas as informações possíveis, fui até a sala de aula. Chegando lá, um garoto estúpido tentou ser meu amigo, seu nome era Eric. Ele era grudento e insuportável, mas era melhor do que aquela _depravada_ da Jéssica. Na hora do almoço, fomos até o refeitório, onde se juntaram ao nosso grupo, um casal de namorados que não paravam de se beijar, era nojento, visto de certo ângulo, principalmente pra mim. Eu sou BV.

- Isso é normal? –perguntei discretamente a Jéssica.

- Claro. –ela me respondeu, me olhando como se eu tivesse um olho a mais.

Então, girei a cabeça, e pela primeira vez, os vi. Eram mais bonitos que qualquer um naquele refeitório. Eram cinco. Eram demasiadamente belos, uma beleza do século 19, havia uma loira de aparência fútil, uma linda e graciosa garota com cara de bebê, um garoto forte e bonito, um garoto magro, alto e louro e _ele_, o mais bonito, alto, forte, seus cabelos eram da cor do céu em seu tom alaranjado. Não estavam comendo, Jéssica percebeu minha euforia ao olhar pra eles.

- Esses, são os Cullen. São todos filhos do doutor Carlos, o médico da cidade. Aquela é a Rosana, aquela é a Alice, aquele é o Emerson, aquele é o Wesley, e aquele é o Eduardo. Ele é não pega, ele se acha superior demais.

Para meu azar o sinal bateu indicando a aula seguinte, _Ciências_. Fui até o banheiro, e depois corri até a sala, cheguei abrindo a porta e corri até o ultimo lugar que restava, derrubando materiais de meus colegas de classe. O ultimo lugar que restava era ao lado dele, na única carteira que não batia sol.

Foi estranho, tentei me aproximar, mas ele se afastava o máximo possível de mim. Tentei falar oi, mas ele não me respondeu. Olhava pra mim, como… como… como se tivesse nojo. Cheirei meus cabelos, não, não eram eles, tinha cheiro de goiaba, meu xampu preferido. Cheirei minhas axilas, também não… Acho que ele era _gay_.

_Diário, tenho que ir, começou meu programa predileto. SOS Babá. Até mais._

_Querido Diário,_

O Eduardo falou comigo hoje! Elogiou meu cabelo, e minhas roupas… perguntou onde eu as comprava, eu disse que era em outro lugar, e contei que eu estava a fim de ir ao shopping essa semana, ele se ofereceu pra ir comigo, pra me dar umas dicas. Eu aceitei claro! Amanhã à tarde, vou a casa dele… Ele quer me mostrar o guarda-roupa de sua irmã mais velha, aquela loira fútil.

Hoje tomei bastante laxante, pra não passar vergonha e não caber nas roupas na frente do Edu. Espero que faça efeito.

_Diário, estou muito empolgada para escrever! Amanhã te conto tudo! Até já! _

_Querido Diário,_

Eu estava a caminho da casa do Edu, na minha Kombi, então minha barriga fez barulhos estranhos… Acelerei a Kombi, e cheguei na casa do Edu o mais rápido possível, estava com muita pressa, por isso não observei a casa para descrevê-la. Toquei a campainha, exatas 14 vezes. Um homem louro alto, e de batom, atendeu a porta. Eu disse que era amiga do Edu, mas que precisa usar o banheiro. Ele me apontou a direção do banheiro, então saí correndo abrindo todas as portas.

Então eu abri a porta do quarto do Edu sem querer, e lá estava ele, com o Wesley. Em toda minha vida nunca pensei que veria uma cena como _aquela_. Deparei-me com os dois, entrelaçados, na verdade não conseguia distingui-los. Lentamente fechei a porta e voltei a minha busca desesperada pelo banheiro.

Finalmente achei o banheiro, passei um bom tempo lá dentro. Nunca mais tomo laxante. Analisei a cena que acabara de ver… ia conversar com o Edu mais tarde.

No final da tarde, Edu disse que tinha algo lindo pra me mostrar, quando estávamos de saída, Emerson gritou: "Finalmente, Edu! Parabéns!" eu não havia entendido, mas Edu revirou os olhos.

Adentramos pela floresta, e chegamos num lugar sem muitas arvores… resolvi comentar sobre o que vi.

- Edu, eu sei o que você é. –eu disse, lentamente, como se fosse um filme.

- Sabe?

- Sim. Você me evita, e gosta das minhas roupas. Não come, nem toca em alguma de nós.

- Diga. –ele disse. –Diga alto!

- V-I-A-D-O. –eu disse com clareza.

- Eu sabia que você tinha nos visto no quarto.


End file.
